Love is a battlefield
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Love within a battlefield between a medic and a warrior. In an effort to protect the front Grillby transforms into a monstrous flame, but with consequences. Gaster is put in charge of taking care of the warrior flame, though they get closer than they thought they would. Gaster/Grillby Wartime AU Rated M content -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a battlefield**

 _ **Setting:**_

Undertale [Wartime]

 _ **Characters:**_

Gaster

Grillby

 _ **Summery:**_

Love within a battlefield between a medic and a warrior. In an effort to protect the front Grillby transforms into a monstrous flame, but with consequences. Gaster is put in charge of taking care of the warrior flame, though they get closer than they thought they would. Gaster/Grillby Rated M content

Hello! This is another Undertale Fic by **TempestJewel** and **a fanfictioner** Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** sexual rated M content. it's not marked.

* * *

-A monstrous flame-

Grillby was exhausted. He had used all of his energy earlier to becoming a massive monster of flames and scorching hot lava. Now his flames were low and withering as the campaign moved on to find their camp site. The rumbling of thunder in the distance gave him nothing but fear and he clutched his armor.

Gaster was pissed as he rushed through the camp. his best friend had nearly killed himself with that stunt and he knew he was probably dust on his feet, but he had to find him since it was about to rain and he wanted to dust him himself for pulling such a stupid stunt.

Grillby stumbled as his boots caught on a rock. His knees buckled and he landed on the ground face first. Grillby groaned laying there for a moment.

"There you are!" Gaster said turning his soul blue and lifting him "stars you look awful!" He said eyelights wide "have you eaten?!"

Grillby gave a small tired chuckle at the view of his friend. "Hello Dings..."

"Don't hello me you jackass! I heard you almost died!" He said shaking him in the air a little

Grillby chuckled his head lolling at the shakes "sorry… there was too many of them and you probably saw how many of us were low on HP… i did what i had too."

Gaster frowned looking down "i-I know..." He said carried Grillby after himself "but you... I..." He growled "I hate your stupid life saving butt!" He said taking him to his med tent

Grillby gave a soft laugh "i know Dings. I know. I'll try to be better next time… thanks Dings for taking care of my sorry flames."

Gaster laid him down and poured him a cup of gasoline and mixed it with some dry cedar and some lemon grass "drink this" he said. the gasoline and cedar were to help him burn better the lemon grass made it mildly taste better.

Grillby took the cup downing it in one go. He grimaced at the strange flavor, but his flames instantly sparked and grew brighter. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sat up "thanks Dings. Well I better get back to the watch."

"Someone took your place you are staying in that bed" he said crossing his arms frowning sternly... As sternly as the nerd could anyway.

Grillby frowned standing up "Dings really i'm fine. They need me, plus i'm sure there are plenty of guys that need you more than me."

"Nope it's not my shift the king ordered me to take care of his best warrior" he said "and that's you"

Grillby's flames flushed a light pink as he gave a small crackling whine. "I don't need coddling and I'm sure that the king never ordered that or you would be over in Gerson's tent."

"Gerson isn't the dumbass that turned into a huge beast to save the front."

Grillby's flames sparked leaping up "i-i you know why i did it! The front isn't as skilled-i had too-you know what i don't have to defend myself to you." Grillby pushed past the skeleton striding out of the tent.

Gaster growled and grabbed his arm "don't walk away from me! Do you know how terrified I was?! I didn't even know if you had survived until a messenger told me! A messenger! I am not allowed on the front! You know I'm not! What if someone had really hurt you?!" He said tearing up. Gaster wasn't allowed anywhere near front lines as the last skeleton the king had ordered him from being a battle mage to a medic. An effort to preserve the skeleton bloodline. The skeletons had been targeted by both monsters and humans at the beginning of the war since both sides had people who saw them as a sick combination of human and monster. Grillby and the royal family was all Gaster had left.

Grillby sighed his breath hot and heavy on the skeleton and he yanked Gaster into his arms. Holding him close and resting his head on the other's skull Grillby mumbled, "I'm sorry… i wish you could be out there. I... i was scared too. I was terrified that i wasn't going to be able to turn back. If i had you out there… i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Grillby's flames were low and he walked them back to the bed plopping down heavily, but keeping Gaster tugged tight to his side.

Gaster held onto him "stupid hero complex..." He said trying to hide his tears. "I'm glad you are okay" he said

Grillby gave a small snort "like i would leave you. Heh you would probably yell at my dust until i came back. I wouldn't have any peace with out you Dings."

"You're absolutely right" he said chuckling a little.

Grillby grinned pulling the other into a headlock and giving him a noogie. "Yeah i don't know what i would do without a boney nagging thing like you Dings"

"aaaah! Don't noogie the skeleton!" He said pushing at him

Grillby cackled loudly giving Gaster a kiss to his skull before releasing him.

Gaster blushed a bright purple "ew! You're gonna give me cooties!" He said covering his face the poor skeleton was so immature sometimes

Grillby flushed a light pink before chuckling "oh yeah?" with a smirk Grillby pulled Gaster close kissing both hands covering the skeleton's skull.

"Grillby! Stop that!" Gaster said but couldn't hide his giggles "I'm mad at you!"

Grillby gave a hot breathy chuckle giving Gaster's hand a final kiss. "Oh, are you? Well darn it. Guess i should just rest then. Doctors orders and all." Flopping back on the the bed Grillby smiled warmly up at the other. Grillby loved moments like these, calm after the storm.

Gaster laid next to him trying to stop his giggles "you're a tease" he said before sighing and taking his hand they had been best friends as long as he could remember. "You need to turn all those kisses to some girl or something... But then again I feel sorry for whoever they are gonna be with how many heart attacks you give me. And I don't even have one!"

Grillby chuckled squeezing his hand. "I could… but where would the fun be in that? Girls just call me smoken or hot headed. They just want me for my flames. At least with you i don't have to worry about getting doused due to doing something stupid… plus… i don't want any monster... I want you."

Gaster began laughing before snorting "sure sure a skeleton mother hen" he said rolling over to face him. "I find that Humerus!"

Grillby frowned his flames lowering mumbling "yeah punny… heh..."

Gaster looked at him frowning "wait... Grillby... Were you serious?" He asked

Grillby's flames went bright pink "n-nah just joking around right? I mean we're best friends w-why would we want-need to be more. Plus i mean it's not like monsters aren't fighting to jump your bones i-i mean like you said i need to find some girl or something..." Grillby was running his hand through his flames nervously after his word vomit. he should have just kept his mouth shut! why now of all times.

Gaster frowned softly and took his hands "Grillby... No one wants me. I'm a skeleton, the last skeleton. I just... Didn't think anyone would want me. I'm picky and very over bearing... B-but if you er..." He said blushing bright purple

Grillby looked between their hands and Gaster's blush. "If i..."

"If you um want to try to be more... Iwouldlikethat!" He said the last coming out in a rush

Grillby's flames went bright pink the ends curling almost into heart shapes. Grabbing Gaster's shoulders he yanked him into a fiery kiss. Grillby closed his eyes feeling cool teeth against his flames. He let out a small sigh against Gaster's teeth. Grillby has waited so long to do this to the skeleton.

Gaster made an alarmed noise as he was jerked forward. he had never seen Grillby so beautiful and quickly melted into the kiss. "Grillby..."

Grillby was slowly able to open his eyes and started to ease out of the kiss. Caressing Gaster's cheek Grillby smiled "sorry if i'm moving too fast… i've just been waiting so long to do that. Heh you're a good kisser or kisse."

Gaster blushed "you aren't going to fast. I may have... Been dreaming of this myself" he said

Grillby chuckled leaning forward licking a hot stripe up Gaster's collarbone to his cheek "good to know."

Gaster gasped and shivered clinging to his arms "Grillby..." He panted and pressed close

Grillby hummed giving Gaster a peck to his skull "yeeesss?"

"Stop teasing" he said whining

Grillby froze. "Gaster… do you want to go all the way? Are you sure? If you're not comfortable we can just cuddle and makeout."

Gaster blushed "I um... What do you want!" He said blushing brightly

Grillby gave him a blank look stating simply "i want to fuck you into this mattress until you can't walk. However, i'm not going to force you to do anything. Gaster, i love just kissing you. I could hold you in my arms and be a happy little flame forever… so what are you comfortable in doing?"

Gaster was wide eyed at his declaration before covering his face. "Um... Well we both have shifts tomorrow... So maybe don't leave me unable to walk?" He suggested the closest he could bring himself to saying 'fuck yes take me'

Grillby laughed pulling Gaster close "whatever you want Dings. You're so adorable."

"No I'm not" he said and kissed his cheek. "I'm sexy" he said with a straight face before giggling

Grillby was brighter than he's ever been since the war started. Running a hand down Gaster's shoulder tracing his bones until he reached the skeletons hips. "You are very sexy."

Gaster shivered under the touches they felt nice. he began touching back, his delicate hands going over and undoing the straps on Grillby's armor, much more complex than the robe Gaster had on.

Grillby smirked helping Gaster get his armor undone and off before turning to the other. Slipping a hand under the robes entrance near the skeletons skull. Grillby caressed the bones slowly sliding the robe off Gaster's shoulder before moving on to the other shoulder. Grillby hummed giving Gaster small kisses to his top ribs. "You are beautiful Dings."

Gaster smiled when Grillby helped him but hugged himself when his girlish frame was revealed "you aren't gonna call me a girl again are you?" He asked it was a spat they used to have when they were teenagers Grillby poking fun at how he inherited his mother's figure.

Grillby gave a hot sigh to the other's ribs. Grillby leaned up kissing Gaster's teeth. "You are beautiful Gaster. I don't care what you look like, but if you must know… you are the most gorgeous looking skeleton i have ever seen. You have the sexyest bones whatever figure you inherited them from. You are my Dings, girl, guy, my skeleton. I only commented that when we were younger was because you are better looking than all the girls i've seen, guys too… feel better?"

Gaster blushed "yes..." He said and kissed back and allowed the rest of his robe to drop "I um can summon my ecto body... But what parts do we want?" He said running his hands down his own bones before running his hands over Grillby's with a purr "you are so warm and strong..."

Grillby gulped loudly his flames going bright "i-i didn't know you could-i mean i assumed-you can make-oh stars..."

Grillby nodded and then had an idea and smirked "oh yes I can... What would you like?" He purred and did a heel turn summoning his lavender body when he turned back he had c-cup breasts and a slit he tried not to look embarrassed. "This? Or maybe..." He turned again and when he came back he looked like a male through and through, before doing it again and looked like a male with a slit instead of a cock. He was blushing wildly "what would you like?" He asked

Grillby's jaw hung open wide and his flames seemed to be flickering dangerously as if caught in a strong wind.

Gaster watched him allowing his body to vanish "um Grillby? I-if it's too much I can just make a hole" he said nervously had he ruined this by being weird?

Grillby instantly shut his jaw turning away from the other, but his flames gave him away as the flushed a bright pink "n-no i-i-i..." Grillby took a deep breath. Why was he becoming so flustered at seeing Gaster this way. Maybe it was because he had assumed the other would be more embarrassed and just want to hold hands. "I like it. I-i'm just… surprised… maybe a little embarrassed. B-but you look great in all of those. Perfect. I-i guess whatever makes you feel comfortable?" Grillby gave a small sigh muttering as he ran a hand through his flames "stars i'm a mess"

Gaster frowned "I ruined it didn't I..." He said turning away "I'm sorry... This is what I get for trying to be bold stupid stupid..." He said to himself. He wanted to try and make this easier and he just made them both uncomfortable

Grillby shook his head "no no you are perfect. It's my fault… i lied..." Grillby nervously clutched the sheets.

"Lied?" Gaster asked hugging himself "about what?"

Grillby took a deep breath though his voice shook. He would be such a disappointment to Gaster. "I-i don't know anything. All i know is some stuff i found in a book. I. i've never done this before… i'm still a virgin..."

Gaster looked at him before sighing in relief "oh thank the stars!" He said and collapsed next to him "I am too! I was um just trying to impress you..." He said sheepishly

Grillby looked to him in shock. "Really?! Well you did a dam good job at it Ding."

Gaster blushed brightly "I um... Have a lot of time on my hands... And maybe think about this a lot... Or a little" he said looking toward him "since we decided we are both liars... Um did we still want to try?'

Grillby blushed but nodded "only if you do."

"I would um like to try maybe" Gaster said "I mean we already naked" he said

Grillby chuckled pulling Gaster into his arms. "Well okay all knowledgeable Skelebabe. Teach me your sexy ways."

Gaster blushed "um let's start with... Kissing?"

Grillby chuckled leaning forward and kissing the other's teeth. He prodded teeth with his fiery tongue asking for entrance. his hands wandering the perfect bones in front of him.

Gaster eagerly opens his mouth his own tongue meeting him he tasted a bit like grapes... Not medicine ones, but sweet ones that used to grow near their homes

Grillby groaned at the flavor eagerly exploring the other's mouth.

Gaster clung to him moving his tongue with him. Grillby was so hot, but it didn't burn his bones.

Grillby gave a small moan as Gaster's cool tongue wrapped around his hot one. Moving his hands down Gaster's spine Grillby cupped Gaster's pelvic bones pulling the other closer. Fondling the bones Grillby heated their kiss, drool seeping down eachs chin and his flame sparking wildly.

Gaster moaned and rocked into the touches his own magic sparking wanting to form but unsure what form to take.

Grillby groaned as Gaster rocked into him a large flaming cock dropping down away from his form and making itself known.

Gaster looked at it and his eyelights widened and turned into hearts "oh Grillby! Its huge!" He said his body sparking to life with a slit wet and eager to be filled.

Grillby blushed at the praise. Grillby ran his hands slowly down Gaster's bones until he reached the slit. Slowly he rubbed the small budding nub of the clitoris. "Dings… you look so eager."

Gaster gasped arching into the touch he never really played with himself not since he was a horny teen dreaming of his best friend so this was all sensitive. "Ah~ I've been dreaming of this... J-just a little excited!" He said and buried his face into his neck and licked it.

Grillby shivered at the lick giving a small groan of approval. Continuing his ministrations on the nub Grillby's other hand crept to the lovely wet folds. Rubbing his heated fingers over the folds dipping slightly through the lips. "I'm excited too. I've waited so long to touch you."

Gaster gasped as more hot fingers went over his slit and between the lip, he whined rocking them. "I'm so glad..." He said this all was a dream come true

Grillby chuckled wiggling his fingers deeper inside of the other, starting to stretch him.

Gaster panted and spread his legs for him trying to make it easier. He was blushing brightly.

Once he had three fingers securely inside the other, Grillby started to pump them in and out. "Dings… tell me if i hurt you or if you want to stop."

"I will..." He promised. it burned a little but he knew it would go away and soon it did. "Heh..m you're just burning me up..." He said

Grillby let out a snort leaning on Gaster's shoulder as he chuckled. "You are ridiculous Dings."

"You mean... RiDICKulous" he said his slit squeezing on his fingers.

"Psh heh heh i think that's more me, you don't have one… yet." Grillby smirked pulling out his fingers with a squish.

Gaster spread his legs "want to correct that?" He purred feeling more relaxed now that they made a few jokes.

Grillby blushed nodding

Gaster cupped his face and kissed him "I love you Grillby..." He said

Grillby froze gaping his flames sparking pink and curling into hearts. "I-i love you too Dings."

Gaster blushed smiling "I'm glad..." He said and nuzzled him "take me please" he said softly

Grillby grinned kissing and nipping Gaster's neck "how could i say no to you my dear." Grillby took Gaster's hips and lined him up before slowly easing inside him with a groan.

Gaster moaned at the kisses and nips before hissing softly as he was stretch and held onto his mate. it was so hot!

Grillby rocked slowly as he eased in trying to make it feel good for his lover. Licking and sucking on one of Gaster's ribs Grillby created a hickey releasing it with a pop he moved to another rib. "I'm going to make you mine Dings."

Gaster's soul quivered "yes... Please... Make me yours Grillby" he said moving up closer hands raking through his flames as he moaned

Grillby gave a low moan as he finally was fully inside Gaster. He licked at Gaster's neck before starting on making another dark hickey. Grillby started rocking inside Gaster giving slow shallow thrust, moaning lowly into bone as he did.

Gaster moaned as he was filled and he tilted his head for Grillby to have more room .

Grillby gave a crackling chuckle slowly moving to deeper and quicker thrust. "You sound-look absolutely ravishing… alluring… magnificent…" Grillby peppered the other's bones in loving kisses

"You do too" Gaster said and bucked under him meeting his thrusts while his slit pulsed around he cock

Grillby groaned pulling almost completely out before plunging deep inside his skeleton lover quickening his pace. "Ah~ you make it hard to keep myself in control."

"I can take it" Gaster promised crying out in pleasure as he was pounded harder. they certainly weren't being subtle though most who passed by thought it was about damn time

Grillby's flames flared grabbing Gaster's legs he tossed them other his shoulders pushing Gaster roughly into the bed. Grillby husked out his flames flickering with a lustful glow "I'll hold you to that Dings. Heh you didn't want to walk tomorrow did you?" Licking and biting at Gaster's clavicle Grillby started a rough quick pace.

"They can ah~ live without me~" he moaned and writhed it was so hot it was burning! He loved it! Needed it! Grillby was the only one for him and he made sure he knew it. his purple soul popping out calling for his partner's.

Grillby gave a groan loving how debauched his lover sounded. Seeing Gaster's soul he gave a startled gasping. "Oh Dings..." his flames turning a bright orange at the sight, he loved Gaster so much. Grillby grunted balancing himself with one hand as he continued his pounding into his skeleton. The other Grillby used to cup the soul bringing it to his lips giving it a soft kiss. "I love you so much Dings..." with a smirk Grillby gave the soul a lazy lick. Moaning as he gave a harsh thrust and licked another stipe up the soul. "Sorry i just can't help it when you look so delicious Dings"

Gaster moaned as their souls mixed their bond solidifying. He clutched Grillby moaning as he was filled; feeling the heat of his lover's fire but not burned by it like their surroundings

Grillby panted grinning. Giving Gaster loving kisses up his ribs until he reached his lovers teeth. He murmured to the other as he gave his kisses "Dings... So beautiful... Love you... The way you look... So debauched... So lovely... Mine... My Dings."

Gaster smiled and kissed back "and you are mine... So fierce and strong..." He said and looked down at himself "no one will be doubtful of your claim... or mine" he said and pointed to his flaming head that now had lavender tips

Grillby blinked glancing up and catching sight of the tips. Grillby gave a small squeak of embarrassment hiding his face into gasters shoulder and giving a whine "Dings..." the smell of smoke started to form.

Gaster chuckled before sniffing "what is that-holy crap!" He said jumping up the bed was on fire "Grillby get up so I can put it out!" He said

Grillby scrambled off the bed falling to the floor "oh stars! Gaster i'm sorry!"

Gaster put it out blushing "don't be sorry! I just can't believe we set it on fire..." He said

Grillby's flames lowered as he sat on the floor "it's my fault. I should have been more careful… sorry. I-i should probably go to the lookout anyway."

Gaster frowned "Grillby you have till tomorrow off and it's my fault too" he said blushing "I don't really regret it either" he said

Grillby blushed looking down "i… i don't regret it either. I love you a lot Dings… but i burned your bed. Dings you know i'm not the safest person to be with. What if-what if i burn you..."

"I don't think you can Grillby" Gaster said "I didn't feel the burn I just smelled it... Here make a fireball we'll test it" he said

Grillby's eyes widened, his flames turning a sickly brown as he scrambled back "what! N-no! This is what i'm scared-terrified of. I would never hurt you. Y-you can't asked me… please don't ask me too."

"Grillby! Don't be afraid! I'm telling you it won't burn me" he said "I won't even touch it I promise" he said and kissed him gently

Grillby gave a small sniffle curling his knees to his chest, but didn't say anything further. It physically pained him to think about harming the other.

"Now you are being silly" Gaster said and sat next to him nuzzling his neck and licking it soothingly. "Would I ever put you in a real position to hurt me? We've soul bonded and I didn't feel any burns when the blanket was on fire" he said

Grillby whined leaning into Gaster, though he gave the other a pouty expression.

Gaster chuckled and kissed him nibbling his pouty lip

Grillby crossed his arms, but leaned into the kiss. He didn't speak though deciding to continue his silent treatment.

Gaster slid onto his lap straddling him. "Oh is that how it is?" He cooed and rubbed their crotches together "maybe I know what can loosen your lips..." He said blushing, his cock forming against Grillby.

Grillby gave a small whiny groan at Gaster's movement. Blushing hard Grillby turned to look away from Gaster, though his hips twitched excitedly against Gaster's cock.

Gaster purred and began grinding against him "hmmm you like?" He cooed

Grillby groaned shivering, his flames flickering excitedly. Where Gaster was grinding Grillby's flames started to deepen in color almost sinking into the elemental.

Gaster blushed "oh can you change your parts too?" He cooed

Grillby whined pushing the other away lightly giving a whispered whine of "s-stop."

Gaster stopped immediately smile vanishing "am I bothering you?" He asks worried he was breaking some limit

Grillby worried his lip. He knew he was just being emotional and a baby flame about it, but he was still upset. Grillby's flames crackled loudly compared to his whispered voice "n-no… I-i'm. i just. i'm mad at you… i… i don't want to hurt you… Gaster, you wanted me to use MY flames, my being as-as an experiment. Just the thought..."

Gaster frowned and cupped his face "Grillby... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just excited..." He said

Grillby clenched his jaw, though his face took on more of a sad look than anger. "Excited. Why? Because maybe, on a whim, because we bonded that i wouldn't be able to m-melt your bones or-or turn you to an a-ashy d-dust like-like those meat covered skeletons i-i fight almost e-everyday? Is-is that what excited you? B-because it didn't excite me."

Gaster sighed "yes it did I'm sorry" he said nuzzling him

Grillby sniffled leaning into Gaster heavily "s-sorry… i shouldn't have said that. I know how excited you get when you discover something new. I shouldn't be making this into such a big deal… i-if you really want t-to try l-later w-we c-can."

"No if it makes you that uncomfortable we don't have too" Gaster promised and nuzzled him

Grillby let out a small sigh of relief and gave him a kiss "thank you." promised himself to at least try a small flame for the skeleton later, though there would have to be at least two healers around. Bashfully Grillby told Gaster "we can continue if you want."

"It's not what I want it's what you want" he said and kissed him gently

Grillby hummed into the kiss. wrapping his arms around Gaster he hoisted the up and walked them back to the bed flopping down leaving Gaster on top. His flames had sunk inside of him creating a softly flaming slit. "i want you inside me~"

Gaster smiled "and so I will be... So cute..." He cooed and stroked the slit blushing

Grillby gave a low rumble, almost purr like. He had only summoned these parts once he hadn't realised they were so… sensitive. Gaster's cool bones were like ice.

Gaster slowly began pushing his fingers inside working his lips to loosen him and loving the sounds his lover made.

Grillby groaned at the intrusion his flames sparking excited at the movements Gaster was making

"To each his own..." He said nibbling his neck as he thrusted his fingers harder

Grillby gave a small moan at the hard thrust and rocked into the fingers inside of him.

"I can't wait to be inside you" he purred and inserted another finger

Grillby shivered rocking himself on the fingers giving a needy whine "please Dings."

"Okay..." He said and removed his fingers and moved so his cock was at the entrance he took a steadying breath and began pushing in

Grillby moaned loudly at the feeling his back arching

Gaster moaned above him and slid in easily "you're so hot..."

Grillby moaned his flames quivering "y-you are like ice... so nice..."

"Thanks?" Gaster said but was glad he approved

Grillby nodded moving his hips with a moan.

He began thrusting and kissed him. it was so tight, so unbearably hot, and he loved it.

Grillby moaned into the kiss moving with Gaster's thrust. He wrapped his arms around Gaster pinning him there for the time being.

Gaster purred glad Grillby still had a sense of control. it felt good as he topped him.

Grillby wiggled and rocked with Gaster in an insisting way. Opening his mouth Grillby wiggled his tongue into Gaster's mouth and tangled their tongues.

Gaster moaned at their tangled tongues and began thrusting harder wanting to please him

Grillby lean his head back releasing them from their kiss as he moaning loudly. Grillby looked up to Gaster eyes hazy and drooling slightly.

Gaster licked up his drool "so messy..." He teased loving how undone the normally stern warrior looked

Grillby gave a small whine pulling Gaster's teeth to his flaming neck and licking at the skeletons skull where his ear should be. "Gaster~"

Gaster took the opportunity and bit down on his neck moaning as they became even more bonded

Grillby gave a stuttery moan clutching at Gaster's ribs and skull. "Ga-gaster~"

Gaster purred and removed his teeth "yes my love?" He said licking the lavender bite

Grillby shivered his flames flickering wildly. He tried to focus on the other, but Gaster was making making his mind hazy and a heat bundle inside him. Panting Grillby relaxed heavily into the bed "amazing~"

Gaster loved how the other flared and the hazed look. it was amazing. he thrusted at more angles trying to find the perfect one.

Grillby moaned loudly arching off the bed as Gaster hit a spot inside him that had him seeing stars "Ahh~" the heat knotting inside him getting to be almost painful.

Gaster smirked and began pounding into that spot

Grillby's flames blinked out for a second as he orgasmed. He arched up with a loud moan of his lovers name before flopping back onto the bed spent. Grillby panted drooling onto the blankets looking up at Gaster with hazy tired eyes.

Gaster cried out in pleasure before cumming himself filling his sweet mate with his cool spunk

Grillby groaned as he was filled Gaster's cum cooling his very core. His tongue lolling out as he gave a long moan. Grillby mumbled half praises "so good… love… Gaster… Ahhh good… cool… nice… love."

Gaster purred and licked Grillby's face clean like a sated cat. "You are too good... Love you my perfect flame"

Grillby moaned rumbling and giving half hearted attempts to lick back, but it just ended up with his tongue wiggling and poking towards the other.

Gaster giggle and licked his tongue. "Hehe silly Grillby..." He purred and laid on his strong chest "love you"

Grillby huffed out a hot breath into Gaster's face rumbling sleepily "love ya to Dings."

"Love you too" he said and pulled out laying on him and closing his eyes purring

Grillby gave a soft groan as he pulled out. Nuzzling Gaster he mumbled eyes drifting close "don't leave... Stay with me Dings... I love you..."

"I won't leave... Ever" he promised and he did. fight after fight he waited for his lover to return ready to heal him and any others throughout the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is a battlefield**

 **Setting:**

Undertale [Wartime]

 **Characters:**

Gaster

Grillby

 **Summery:**

Love within a battlefield between a medic and a warrior. Gaster/Grillby Rated M content. Rainy day leads to love in a tent.

Hello! So i realized that the content of this chapter messed up when i posted it so very sorry! Here it is! Please comment or message us if this happens and we don't catch it. Thank you for waiting.

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** sexual rated M content. it's not marked.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Rainy day**

Grillby hissed as a drop of rain hits the top of his flames. his flames shivered hissing at the water another hitting him making them flicker darkly. The sky was dark signaling that the sky could open up at any time. They were on the move, needing to make it to the next site. They hadn't planned on the storm when they started. Grillby dimmed looking around the plain field not spotting even a tree for shelter. He curled his arms tight around him "So this is how I die." his breaths ached as the saturated air entered his core. "Dings is going to be pissed."

Gaster was shoving through the soldiers he had to find Grillby! "Grillbyyyyyyyyy!" He called

A few soldiers snarled and grumbled "watch it!" one even shoved Gaster back harshly.

Grillby stumbled as he tried to walk faster. A drop of rain dinged off his armor. It sounded like a bomb. Grillby shivered as another hit the back of his neck. Two more hit his head and another hit his hand. Grillby flickered nervous. Terror shot through him as he hear the sounds of the deadly drops quickening.

Gaster growled and shouted "enough!" He said and pinged everyone around him blue shoving them aside "Grillllbyyyyyyy!"

Grillby whined shaking as another three hit him. Two hands jutted over his head protecting him from four more.

"Y-you shouldn't be out here Mr. Grillby! I thought Asgore told all the elementals to get under a tarp the clan is carrying?"

Grillby blinked down at the small monster standing on their tip toes trying to protect him. It was a young monster wearing a set of simple clothes that healers would wear, besides Gaster. Grillby gave him a grateful smile leaning down so they could walk.

Gaster growled plowing through the army "GRILLBERT YOU BETTER ANSWER ME! OR I WILL DROWN YOU MYSELF!"

Hearing the faint worried shouting of Gaster, Grillby tried to answer back, but moisture caught in his throat and he coughed harshly instead.

The small healer instantly piped up "Doctor Gaster! I found him! Over here!"

Gaster heard them turning and rushing over shoving everyone away with magic. he then put magic around Grillby "why are you out here?!"

Grillby coughed harshly, but was glad to be surrounded in a protection. He gave Gaster a weak smile.

"Don't smile at me you scared me half to death" Gaster said crossing his arms "here I brought some dry wood eat" he said handing him his bag. he then looked at the apprentice "thank you very much for trying to protect him."

The small healer beamed nodding "yes-yes of course sir anytime!" quickly rushed back off to the tarp grinning.

Grillby eagerly took the bag practically inhaling a handful. Giving a grateful groan as his flames perked up happily. Tugging on Gaster's robes he brought the irritated skeleton into a soft kiss

Gaster was about to scold him more but mumbled into the kiss instead, wrapping his arms around him

Grillby hummed into the kiss before pulling away, but not out of Gaster's hold "sorry... I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hear them call for elementals. I should have found you when things were starting to get bad."

A loud boom as lightning struck the ground maybe half a mile away startled Grillby almost out of his flames with a yelp. Then the sky opened up.

Gaster nodded "you should have..." He said and held him as the sky opened up "I have you..." He said nuzzling him "let's get to the tent

Grillby shook in Gaster's hold clutching to him as rain pelted the ground harshly around them "y-your magic will hold.. Right?

"Of course" Gaster said

Grillby gave a shaky sigh of relief. He didn't loosen his grip on the other even as they got closer to the tent. More were being put up so everyone wouldn't be trapped out in the down pour.

Gaster soon got them under and sighed in relief "wonderful."

Grillby shivered curling into Gaster. his flames licking at Gaster's bones almost like they were licking and kissing the bones as thanks for being saved. "love you Dings. you are always saving me."

Gaster blushed "you're welcome darling"

Grillby grinned pulling him in another kiss.

one elemental nearby gave a sharp whistle another shouting out "get a tent!"

Grillby hissed glaring at them.

Gaster purred and nuzzled him "if only"

Grillby turned pink feeling a heat pull to his groin. "We need a tent."

Gaster nodded "let's grab one hehe" he said taking his hand and leading him to the supplies

Grillby grinned snatching up one of the tents holding it under his arm. "Lead the way my dear… also if you would be so kind and protect me from the rain my skelebabe. heh."

Gaster nodded and kissed his cheek "always" he promised

Grillby gave him a giddy giggled tugging him to the opening of the tent turning and sticking his tongue out at the other elementals muttering "Take that i'm getting laid by my sexy skelebabe"

They sighed as the tent flaps closed magically. Gaster wrapped his arms around him shielding him with his magic as they entered the rain and went to set up their tent in an area off to the side.

Grillby giggled his flames flickering excitedly setting up the tent quickly. Holding open the flap to his skeleton "after you my dear."

Gaster entered with a purr "so I'm your skelebabe now huh ?"

Grillby entered blushing "i-if you would like to be… i figured that since we are going to… that we are dating?"

"Pft of course you butt" Gaster said and kissed him deeply moved at how cute he was.

Grillby flickered excitedly and kissed Gaster back just as deep.

Gaster purred and nuzzled him after "so what did you have in mind my dearest friend."

Grillby lowered them to the tent's protected floor and making himself comfortable on top on the other. "I think i should be a little more than that now. If… if we are dating and all… what do you consider me Dings?"

Gaster looked up at him with a small purr his eyelights shaped into hearts and he nearly gave him a worshipful look "I am a moth the flutters near the flame of your life" he said "you are everything"

Grillby blinked blushing hard his flames giving small sparks of delight. Grillby pulled him into a harsh hot kiss, grabbing Gaster's hands pinning them above his head. Grillby rested heavily on the other making his way down Gasters neck sucking and nipping at his bones. He rubbed their groins against each other as he did, breathlessly praising "Dings I love you so much. You are perfect. You are my life. My lover. My perfect mate."

Gaster gasped at the sudden rush of passion and moaned rutting against him too. "Yes I love you so much" he blushed at the word mate. he loved it. loved it so much. Grillby was his best friend and now his mate. it was wonderful

Grillby grinned kissing and nipping at his ribs. Looking up to Gaster he asked "how would you like to do this today my love? You are my protector saving me from that dreaded water. How can I repay you~"

Gaster purred and nuzzled him "maybe my sweet flame can... Be good to me..." He purred and rubbed his thighs sensually "maybe ride me?"

Grillby bobbed his head excitedly. "Anything you want my love."

Gaster purred and make a bone chair to sit on and pat his lap blushing

Grillby blushed hard, instantly clamouring into the other's lap. "Y-you're amazing Dings. How did you do this?"

"I may have practiced a few tricks to impress you" he said and nuzzled his neck kissing it

Grillby moaned grinding down into him "that's so hot Dings~"

Gaster purred glad he liked it and his cock formed hard and throbbing against the fabric separating them "I think you are the hot one..."

Grillby groaned, Gasters comment went straight to Grillby's groin his flames creating a hot wet opening and he rubbed heavily against the cloth separating him from Gaster.

Gaster purred at his reaction "I think we are a bit over dressed don't you?" He purred

Grillby nodded hopping off Gaster and shucking his clothes quickly.

Gaster did as well happily.

Grillby eagerly pushed Gaster back into the chair once his robes were off. Straddling the skeleton Grillby kissed him while his hands wandered.

Gaster summoned extra hands and began feeling him all over one stroking his slit

Grillby moaned shivering at Gaster's touch. "Gaster~ how~"

"Magic..." Gaster purred flicking his clit

Grillby gasped moaning and leaning into Gaster's shoulder murmuring to him "i-it's hot. Heh you turn me on heh heh like a light."

"Oh? I know you just burn for me... I fire your slit right up" he purred

Grillby gave a small snort nuzzling into Gaster's neck giving soft slow kisses to the bone.

Gaster's cock twitched against him and he slid some figures into his slit to began prep

Grillby groaned licking and sucking happily on bones "you are too good to me~"

"You are to me too, my love" he said and kissed him

Grillby groaned deepening the kiss and grinding down into his fingers

Gaster licks him and then tangles their tongues

Grillby gave him a small moan.

Gaster squeezes his butt and massages it along with his other muscles

Grillby moaned into the kiss wiggling back into Gasters teasing hands.

Gaster soon withdrew his fingers "ready?" He asked

"more than so~"

Gaster nodded and removed his hands and spread his legs letting his cock angle outward "well then get on my flaring beauty"

Grillby gave a small giggle rising up to take the length. Slowly he started easing down onto it, moaning lowly as the length made it's way inside

Gaster moaned laying his head back and rocking with him "stars so hot and tight..."

Grillby moaned easing until he was fully seated. Shaking slightly Grillby waited a minute to get comfortable with Gaster inside him.

Gaster rubbed his hips "is this position comfy enough for you?" He asked

Grillby hummed shaking his head teasingly. "No... I think I should change positions. Move around a bit. Don't you think?"

"Hmmm whatever pleases you my sweet~"

Grillby gave an airy chuckle "I do think this position is just too comfortable." Grillby slowly rose until he was almost off of Gaster before easing back down moaning.

Gaster moaned with him "hmmm it is comfy..." He purred

Grillby nodded continuing his movements slowly getting faster

Gaster moaned and held his hips working with him it felt so amazing having the powerful elemental ride him

Grillby quickly grew faster with his motions. He panted as he moved and moaned his tongue sliding out. Lifting himself up then slam back down onto Gasters hard cock. up down up down up down. Grillby soon got in the rhythm of the fast movement. His knees shaking as he panted heavily.

"Oh fuck firefly you feel perfect!" Gaster praised hands helping him "oh i'm gonna fill you up."

Grillby tilted his head back in a moan at the praise. He quivered trying to keep up the fast pace, but was slowly starting to slow with the effort. Breathlessly whining "i-i can't~"

Gaster growled softly "don't worry I have you..." He cooed and held his hips and began thrusting upwards with a super fast speed

Grillby quivered his flames twisting wildly. Arching his back Grillby moaned loudly his tongue lolling out and drooling down his chin. Grillby weakly grasped Gaster's bones shaking as he was pounded into. He looked completely debauched.

Gaster's eyes glowed brightly in the shapes of hearts burning the image into his heart and soul as he fucked his lover to oblivion. He was so pleased they had turned such a bad day into a good night.

Grillby looked to Gaster in a haze. "Ga-Aaaa-ster~"

"Yes my beloved firefly?" He cooed

Grillby moaned brokenly "cl-oooose~"

"Cum for me love I need you" he purred

Grillby nodded as he was bounced on Gaster length. Moaning out Grillby's flames flickered wildly as he orgasmed. This flames clenching harshly onto Gaster's cock. Leaning heavily forward onto Gaster's shoulder, drooling slightly onto his bones.

Gaster moaned loudly in pleasure and came hard filling his mate with his magic. clinging and stilling them forcefully as he whispered worship to his debauched mate.

Grillby moaned into bones as he was filled pleasantly. His flames shivered clinching the length inside him as Gaster whispered praise.

"My perfect mate so hot and fiery... So strong..." He cooed

Grillby groaned nuzzling Gaster's neck. His flames flicker and licked at Gaster's bones happily at the words, his slit shivered again at the words.

"So much heat... Your passion outshines the brightest star..." He growled into his ear reaching down and playing with the clit. "Doesn't it my firefly?"

Grillby moaned giving him a jerky nodded hoping to please his lover. If Gaster continued the praise and touched he knew he would reach another climax soon he was already getting close. Dam he had hope Gaster wouldn't figure out this so soon.

Gaster smiled and licked a stripe up his neck idly licking it. "So perfect so strong... The strongest..." He pressed the little nub harder. He wasn't really getting off on this himself but he loved memorizing each feature his lover made. "You burn me alive... My soul beats to the flicker of your flame..." He growled nipping his neck

Grillby moaned softly his slit shivered clenching in faint flickers. Oh he was so close. Gaster was just teasing him he knew it, but it was working.

"My little flame loves being praised... Such a good spark... You are the light of my life" he purred

Grillby moaned leaning into Gaster as he climaxed again with his praise. His slit clenched Gaster tight and his flames shivered as he came. Stars Gaster's purred words were teasing, but it made Grillby's soul quiver in ecstasy. "Ga-Aaaa-ster~"

Gaster smiled and nuzzled him "I love you."

Grillby nodded into his bones tiredly rumbling "L-love you t-too… very tired… very good… full… sated… loved..."

Gaster smiled and picked him up off his cock and stood going and laying on a small cot he quickly made with cloth and bones "me too."

Grillby hummed in Gaster's arms curling up and nuzzling his ribs with a small purr

Gaster smiled "goodnight love" he said and kissed the top of his head

Grillby beamed up to him his flames flicker happily "good night… my love… my soul… my mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a battlefield**

 _ **Setting:**_

Undertale [Wartime]

 _ **Characters:**_

Gaster

Grillby

Asgore

Toriel

 _ **Summery:**_

Love within a battlefield between a medic and a warrior. Gaster/Grillby Rated M content. Gaster has a confession. Grillby has a fear. Asgore has bad timing and discovering the two in the act and embarrassment for everyone

Hello! Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** sexual rated M content. it's not marked. Thoughts of death and panic attacks.

* * *

 **Chapter 3- A child**

Gaster was running through the field hand over his stomach eyes wide he had to find Grillby! To tell him... To tell them they had made a souling

Grillby was at his post watching over their camp. He sharpened his sword as he gazed over the hills and trees. Harmless clouds rolled across the sky casting shadows. Grillby narrowed his gaze at one shadow at the edge of a tree. Shaking his head as he realized it was simply a bush.

BUSSSSH!

Smoke clouded his vision as a can hit the ground harshly. Coughing Grillby shouted out "ATTACK!"

Soon alarms rang out and the monsters scrambled to mobilize Gaster gasped as they did "Medics get ready!" He yelled and tried to get ahold of the situation for the medic services. he prayed Grillby would be okay

Grillby swung his sword with precision striking the attacker with deadly force. Soon the front had joined him in the fight. They were quickly able to overrun the invaders. Grillby had journeyed further out into field to take out the few that had tried to take out their forces at a distance.

He had knocked down a smaller foe. It had cried out rolling over to face Grillby with scared eyes arms going up to try and shield himself from the flame. "P-please h-have mercy!" Grillby froze. It was a young boy. Just a child compared to himself. Grillby lowered his sword. Grillby gasped as pain flared in his arm and he grasped the wet arrow that resided there. He stumbled back looking up to see a human in a nearby tree readying another arrow. With a growl Grillby shot a fireball at the tree quickly stumbling away. Dam kid was a set up. A throw away to attack him.

Gaster gasped as he felt phantom pain in his arm "Grillby..." He said panicked he couldn't lose him now! Why was he forbidden from being near the front!

Grillby groaned as he walked back. the front taking care of the rest of the attackers. Grumbling to the men as he passed "i-i'm going to the medic tent."

"Yes sir!" They said and let him

Gaster saw him and approached quickly "Grillby! I felt the attack! Are you okay?!"

Grillby felt like he could cry at the sight of his lover. Grillby gave a small shake of his head walking closer to the other. His flames were low.

Gaster rushed to him and hugged him tightly developing them in wispy green magic they looked mythical "I was so worried... I have news..."

Grillby gave him a weak smile asking in a small whispered voice "c-can it wait... I... Just want to hold you for a little while."

"Okay..." He said holding him and keeping them bathed in magic. though the magic didn't feel just like them anymore

Grillby sighed leaning heavily onto his lover. Soon his flames picked up devouring the arrow in his shoulder. Though his flames still remained dim thoughts of the human child plaguing his mind _"p-lease h-ave mercy"_ on loop inside his mind. His flames going dull.

"Oh Grillby you're so low... Let's get in the tent and get some wood in you" Gaster said leading him inside worried

Grillby nodded following him. "o-okay."

Gaster got him in and gave him a pack of wood chips "here eat up" he said mother Henning him and nuzzling him

Grillby gave him a small smile munching on the wood. Nuzzling Gaster Grillby gave a small sigh slumping against him. "S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry love" he said and nuzzled him kissing on him gently

Grillby nodded nuzzling him back. His flames stubbornly remained dim. "I-i can't help it. You were going to tell me something and here I am w-wallowing over something... something s-stupid... What did you want to tell me?"

Gaster clasped his hands together beaming "a baby! We're having a baby!"

Grillby's flames paled flickering weakly "w-what?"

Gaster's smiled faded and worry took over "a-a baby... I'm pregnant" had Grillby not wanted children? Sure it was bad timing but...

Grillby shivered all he could image was a small skeleton or flame laying where the human had been, but a human doing what Grillby was unable to. _"p-please H-have mercy"_ reverberated in his head making his flames quiver. "I-i-i... I need to go." Grillby quickly stood, but his knees buckled under him making him fall to the floor. Grillby hiccuped giving a shaky sob curling up on the floor. He didn't want Gaster to see him like this.

Gaster cover his face watching him tearing up. this was it Grillby didn't want it. didn't want him. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" he sobbed before helping him into the chair and fleeing. He couldn't believe he thought Grillby would be happy... He felt sick his soul pulsed in agony

Grillby sobbed out loudly and brokenly. Gaster didn't know. He didn't understand. Grillby felt sick. He collapsed to the floor dry heaving. Everything was wrong!

Gaster went to his only other friends, the king and queen crying

Asgore looked up from the map he was looking at pausing what he was saying "Gaster? Oh dear what is wrong my friend?" he motioned the other close and wrapped him a large fuzzy hug patting his skull "there there my friend. What happened?"

Toriel came over too "Gaster what is it?" She asked concerned had Grillby died

"He doesn't doesn't want us" he sobbed

Asgore became concerned "he? Do you mean Grillby? I thought you both soul bonded. Gaster, why do you think he changed his feeling for you?"

"Because I'm pregnant" he sobbed

Toriel gasped "oh that's! Wonderful dearie! B-but why wouldn't he... Oh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" She said

Asgore rumbled in agreement, but calmed himself. "Gaster my friend... It is possible he became overwhelmed. It is a big change to happen to you both... It is also during war. He would have both of you to fight and worry for... Did he say that he no longer loved you or cared for you?"

"He went dim and-and-and sick! Then he tried to leave but he couldn't so I did... " Gaster said

Tori rubbed his skull "that is very unusual behavior for him..."

Asgore nodded "I heard he was wounded during the attack. Dear will you go talk with him. I fear he might have been more wounded than we thought."

Tori nodded "I will. you take care of Gaster" she said and left to find Grillby

Asgore nodded holding Gaster close and murmuring comforting words as he petted his skull.

Gaster clung to the king "I want him to love us... I thought he would be happy" he sobbed

Asgore nodded petting him "i know… let us wait until Toriel get's back my friend. It could all just be a miscommunication… be patient my friend. I'm sure everything will work out."

Grillby tried not to collapse into the mess of simmering lava that was forced from him. He groaned his flames quivered weakly and his head was fuzzy, starting to pound harshly with a headache.

Tori came in and gasped "oh my stars!" She said and picked him up laying him down "Grillby! What's going on?!" She demanded worriedly

Grillby's flames flickered weakly as he sobbed out "i-i can't! I can't get it out of my head..." Grillby broke into sobs his flames merely a faint glow.

Toriel frowned "what can't you get?" She said handing him wood "I order you to eat"

Grillby shook his head sobbing pushing the wood away. It wouldn't stay down he knew.

"Then talk to me" she said

Grillby sniffled trying to tell her "th-the k-kid-" Grillby burst into sobs again. He felt weak and disgraceful for being so upset over this. It was some stupid kid, but it could have been his kid. What if. What if it was his kid and the human wasn't as merciful, as kind, as soft, as weak as him. Grillby couldn't help but sob harder at the thought his flames flickering and dimming more.

"What about the kid?" Tori said worried "Grillby stop. you will burn yourself out..."

"It could-could have been mine!" Grillby cried out collapsing into his knees and hugging them close.

Toriel frowned and hugged him "Grillby... Did you have to kill a child today?" She asked gently

Grillby hiccuped sniffling leaning heavily into her. "I-i c-couldn't… it was j-just a kid" Grillby shivered sobbing "he was-was bait! i-i can't g-get those words out-out of my head."

Toriel frowned "you showed him mercy... That's okay Grillby" she said gently

Grillby shook his head sniffling "i-i'm weak… th-they are using c-children to fight..." Grillby flickered his eyes taking on a more hollow look "i didn't even kill him and his pleas already haunt me."

Toriel sighed and hugged him she radiated a motherly aura. "I'm sorry Grillby..."

Grillby sniffled giving a shaky sigh. "I just-i just keep seeing my own child in his place… pleading f-for mercy… a-and a h-human d-doing wh-what i could-couldn't."

Toriel sighed and rocked him "surely this war will be behind us by then Grillby and we will never send children out" she swore

Grillby relaxed slightly. Leaning into her embrace more. "I-i'm sorry i'm such a mess… i'm not sure if i can keep this up. I just hurt so much. It's like my soul is breaking."

Toriel nodded and rocked him gently "I know we are all tired... But we have to keep going or we will all die..."

Grillby nodded curling closer to her admitting quietly "i-i'm scared."

"I know... And so is Gaster" she said gently "children make everything scary."

Grillby wiggled in her hold "i-i need to see Dings."

"You do... Shall we go see him?" She asked

Grillby nodded his flames perking up slightly "i-i need to see him. Make sure he is okay. Oh stars he probably thought..." Grillby slumped his flames dimming again "he probably hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you he's terrified you don't want him and the child... He's with Asgore now" she said gently

Grillby sniffled starting to cry again "i-i'm a horrible mate! How could i ever let him think that!"

"Honey you can make this right he'll understand" she said

Grillby sniffled "do you really think so?"

"Of course he's crazy about you" she said

Grillby gave her a wet chuckle "i'm crazy about him too."

"Good well go let him know that before I have to spend a weak pulling dried magic out of Asgore's fur."

Grillby chuckled nodding wiggling out of her hold. "okay. let's go then."

She nodded and lead him to the king

Asgore cradled the skeleton in his lap. Gaster had fell asleep not long after Toriel had left.

Toriel returned with Grillby "he fell asleep" she said

Grillby hummed walking over and petting Gaster's skull lightly. "i'll let him sleep. he probably needs it... do you mind if i take him back to our tent?"

"Please do he will need you when he wakes" Toriel said

Grillby nodded reaching over and cradling Gaster in his arms "i will be there for him... always"

Toriel smiled "I am glad now go" she said

Gaster immediately wrapped his arms around him "Grillby..."

Grillby's flames instantly perked up to their usual color as he grinned and nuzzled his mate, walking them back to their tent.

Gaster clung to him and about an hour later he began to wake clinging tighter "Grillby?"

Grillby was munching on wood chips feeling better than ever with his mate tucked into his side. "Yes dear?"

"I... You..." They were in their tent, Grillby looked fine... "Did I have a nightmare?" He said looking down at himself

Grillby pulled Gaster close kissing his skull softly "no… i'm sorry… i truly didn't mean to make you EVER think i didn't love you or our souling… i… i talked with Toriel… i'm so sorry i made you feel that way."

Gaster covered his mouth and look up at him with wide eyes "s-so it did h-happen w-why?" He said tearing up again as he felt his heart break

Grillby took a deep breath steeling his nerves. He had been practicing what he wanted to say since he had brought Gaster back. His flames dimmed slightly "Gaster, during the attack i… there was a child… they were using him as bait. A distraction… i couldn't get his pleas out of my head… when you told me you were pregnant i-i… i just couldn't get the thought out of my head of our child being in place of that human one a-and a human d-doing what i couldn't… i couldn't stand it."

Gaster's eyes widened as he realized his mistake and threw his arms around Grillby "I'm so sorry! I didn't... I couldn't think about your pain. I'm so so sorry!" He sobbed

Grillby lighten giving a gentle smile as he held Gaster close rubbing his bones in soothing motions. "It's okay dear. You didn't mean to. I forgive you…. Dings… i love you and i'm so happy we have a souling. I'm sorry that i couldn't react this way the first time, but i'll make it up to you." Grillby gave him soft kisses to his skull.

Gaster allowed himself to be soothed "you really are happy?" He asked looking up his sockets filled with wide vulnerable eyelights

Grillby grinned giving him a kiss on his nose cavity "the happiest i've been since we've soul bonded. Dings, i love you so much why wouldn't i love something we made together out of our lover for each other. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your bones, your voice, your incredible magic, your smart skull of yours, and i love our souling."

Gaster smiles tearing up again and kissing him "thank you... I love you so much Grillby! I am so happy we are having this baby" he said

Grillby smiled kissing him lightly back his flames flickering happily. "Love you too Dings. You have to promise me something though."

Gaster nuzzled him "what?" He asked

"You are not going near any type of battle, not even a bar fight, and if you feel any type of discomfort you are to get someone to get me immediately. Promise?"

Gaster snorted "I'm already banned from combat silly... And I will be careful" he promised and kissed him "but you have to promise to stay alive okay?"

Grillby chuckled "i doubt even water could kill me now with how i'm feeling."

Gaster purred and nuzzled him "good"

Grillby nuzzled him "what would you like to do now my dear?"

"Just... Hold me... Oh would you like to see it?" He asked excitedly

Grillby's flames flickered in wild excitement "y-you can see it?"

"Yes!" He squeaked and stood fighting with his robe in his excitement to remove it.

Grillby helped him untangle it and waited his flames flickering in anticipation.

His ecto body was formed but he summoned his soul and turned it around where a small blue soul was attached to it.

Grillby gave a low whine covering his mouth. His eye's sparkled and his flames sparked and snapped in wild excitement. The souling was beautiful. It was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Gaster smiled and took his hand and placed it over his soul and the souling "feel it?"

Grillby squeaked happily his flames sparking pink and deep reds showcasing how much he adored the small souling. "precious..."

Gaster smiled and kissed his cheek purring

Grillby grinned scooping Gaster into his arms and laying back in bed nuzzling him close. "They're perfect just like you."

"I bet it'll be strong like you too" he said

Grillby grinned rubbing Gasters bones "do you think it will be an elemental or a skeleton? Truthfully, I'm hoping for a baby bones so I can see what you looked like as a wee skeleton."

Gaster blushed "shut up" he said "it will probably be a mix of us... Or a lump of coal" he teased

Grillby chuckled "our adorable lump of coal."

"Yep" he said and nuzzled him

Grillby nodded giving Gaster a soft kiss. "Do you know when you will have them? I'm not diligent in skeleton births. Will we know what gender or what they will look like before?"

"Hmm once it is ready it will detach from my soul and move to my abdomen to grow..." He said

Grillby nodded rubbing Gaster's sides lightly "i can wait… we might pick out some supplies when we move closer to a town later. I believe we are moving at the start of the next month. I want our child to have everything."

Gaster nodded "me too" he said and leaned into him "I love you"

Grillby grinned "i love you too."

He laid on him and nuzzled him purring

Grillby hummed rubbing his bones and closing his eyes. "It's been a long day… you're making me tired resting on me you boney cat monster you heh."

Gaster stuck his tongue out in a blep "shhh"

Grillby gave a rumbling chuckle. Wrapping his arms around the skeleton Grillby nuzzled into the bones "love you Dings"

"I love you too" he said and licked his cheek.

Grillby gave a low whine, but just squeezed Gaster closer.

"Sploot" Gaster said and melted into skeleton puddle on him

Grillby chuckled barely cracking open an eye.

"Give me attention" he whined wiggling a little purring

Grillby gave a low whine paping his mouth softly with one hand. "Shhh… i'll give you attention you needy thing." Grillby's other hand snaked down running up Gaster's robes and fondling his sacrum. "Is that better my needy thing~"

Gaster moaned and purred "yessssss~"

Grillby chuckled fondling his bones "Dings you could have just told me. I can't read your mind to know if you're horny or not."

"But it's funner this way" he purred

Grillby smirked releasing the bones and bringing his hands behind his head "oh? I didn't know you liked to be teased."

Gaster gasped "ni! Don't you dare!" He said tugging at his arms

Grillby chuckled faking innocence "But Dings i don't know what you are talking about? What do you want?"

Gaster sat up "I want you to take me you jack ass!" He said tearing up and pouting

Grillby rumbled happily. Instantly he tackled Gaster pinning him down and licking a stripe up his neck "that's all i wanted to hear darling~"

Gaster gasped as he was suddenly pinned and licked before moaning and tilting his head "meanie."

Grillby hummed a hand going back to fondling his sacrum. "Dings i can't read your mind so you are going to have to learn how to tell me things. Write it down if you have to! I'm not against taking you on a table or out in the grass, but if you don't tell me how am i supposed to know?"

Gaster blushed "taking me... In front of everyone?" He blushed brightly purple clear down to his ribs

Grillby's flames turn a bright pink as he pulled back stumbling over his words "i-i-i meant at night-but i mean-if you want-i guess i-i-i can."

Gaster shook his head "oh goodness no!" He said covering his face with a squeak

Grillby gave a sigh of relief leaning back down on top of the other "good… heh don't want others to see you like this. It's a sight for only me. the same for you, i don't plan on showing these flames to anyone but you."

Gaster nodded "okay... I like that" he said kissing him

Grillby kissed him back continuing his rubbing of bones, his own cock sliding away from his flames a rubbing against his clothes. Grillby groaned "we need to get rid of these infuriating clothes."

Gaster nodded and summoned hands and they quickly undressed them.

Grillby groaned as his cock was released from it's clothed binds. Looking back to Gaster he devoured him with his eyes.

Gaster had formed his ecto body blushing as small breasts adorned his chest, they were barely a handful.

Grillby growled hungrily "oh what has your beautiful body presented me with today?" Grillby couldn't help but lick his lips at the new sight.

"I'll... Probably have to make milk... Might as well get used to them" he said blushing

Grillby hummed grinning peppering his ecto body with kisses. Slowly he eased his hands into cupping the small breast, slowly massaging them "They are perfect."

Gaster smiled and purred "that feels nice" he cooed

Grillby hummed pinching the tip of one.

Gaster arched and moaned his slit moistening

Grillby hummed kissing him "did that feel good?" he asked while pinching it again.

Gaster squeaked and nodded "yeah."

Grillby hummed sucking on his ecto body. "Good~" leaning down Grillby licked a nub and swirled his tongue around it while pinching the other.

Gaster moaned arching into the touches "oh Grillby..."

Grillby hummed taking the breast into his mouth giving it a hard suck. His left hand continued fondling and pinching the other breast. Grillby's other hand made it's way to Gaster's slit slipping his fingers inside.

Gaster spread his legs wider for him "feels so good Grillby..."

Grillby sucked and nibbled on his breast while he scissored Gaster and added another finger.

Gaster began moving his hands over his mate his summoned hands taking his cock and began stroking

Grillby groaned adding another finger and pumping them.

Gaster moaned and moved with him. he had needed this. the scare over Grillby's love and this confirmation just helped so much

Grillby gave a final suck on Gasters breast before releasing it with a pop. Removing his fingers Grillby guided his length slowly inside.

Gaster moaned "oh Grillby" it felt so good to be filled Gaster loved being filled as much as he liked taking the other

Grillby groaned rubbing Gaster's ecto body in slow sensuous motions as he started thrusting into him.

Gaster could feel the heat deep inside and it made his soul pulse quicken at how amazing it felt

Grillby groaned quickening his pace. "Gaster~ you feel so good~"

"Not as good as you oh stars you fill me till I think I'm gonna burst!" He said

Grillby groaned deepening his quick thrust. "Oh Gaster~ you're gonna make me cum with that talk~"

Gaster panted "oh yes me too! Gonna cum! Your cock is so hot it's burning me up" he panted slit clenching unaware of the big steps heading for then

Grillby moaned lowly thrusting wildly inside Gaster. Grillby cupped both his breasts pinching and twisting his nubs "Cum for me Dings~"

Gaster moaned and did as told "Gril-" he began cutting off in a cry as he came, Asgore bursting into the tent "guys did you- ah!" He said

Grillby let out a quite startled scream releasing his pent up climax against his will. his flames burst in horror and embarrassment quickly yanking out of Gaster. As he tried to yank a blanket over Gaster his foot hung causing him to collapsing onto the floor. Cum dripped from his flames Grillby quickly went to cover his fading cock with his hands shouting "GET OUT!"

"I am!" Asgore said tripping backwards hitting the tent and knocking the front down tearing the fabric exposing them to everyone.

Gaster cried out and pulled the blanket up and covers himself "Grillby!"

Grillby's flames flared turning a deep red brown showing his anger. He stood up, his cock having already seeped back into his flames. "ASGORE YOU CLUTS! I SUGGEST YOU ALL LOOK AWAY BECAUSE THE NEXT PERSON WHO DARES LOOK OR BY STARS HAS THE GALL TO MAKE A REMARK WILL HAVE A FLAMING FOOT UP THEIR ASS AS I KICK THEM TO THE MOON!" Grillby was practically seething. "And Asgore you better get us a new dam tent." with that Grillby scooped up his skeleton hid in his bundled blanket storming away to the king's tent for the mean time.

Asgore fainted under the fire man's wrath.

Toriel blushed when they stormed in "oh my I guess Asgore..." She said and covered her eyes "I'll go take care of things..."

Grillby grumbled still seething as he sat down cradling Gaster in his lap. "Ding Freakin' Dang it! We were-Stars!-we were having sex and he just had to-Gah!-that cluts!"

Gaster frowned and nuzzled him "I'm sorry..."

Grillby sighed his flames lowering "no i'm sorry. This is all my fault. If i hadn't reacted that way earlier then Asgore would have had no reason to come to our tent. But really he had to come then? I mean a few minutes later and we would have at least had a blanket over us! I'm just glad you are okay…. You are okay, right?"

Gaster nodded "I'm okay and hey..." He said and his teeth twitched into a grin "we know we don't like exhibitionism."

Grillby chuckled "i can agree wholeheartedly there. But Dings i would walk around like i am right now, stark as the flame i was born, if it made you happy… i guess it's a good thing i'm as well known and feared as i am or others might have openly steared."

"Yeah jackasses. we can try again later" he chuckled

Grillby blushed pink "y-you are joking right?" Grillby might pride himself by being confident and sexy, especially in front of Gaster, but his actions were starting to come back clearly and suddenly he didn't feel confident at all. What if people did stare as he yelled and walked away… showing everyone… everything… oh Grillby felt a queasiness start to bubble up. He would never hear the end of this. People would talk. Oh stars what if they thought he just did this with anyone! What if they started asking for sex too! Oh he could hear them now

' _if you fucked that patheic scrony doctor why not me? Try something other than lifeless bones!'_

what if they didn't take no as an answer… Grillby was going to throw up. Quickly he scooted out from under Gaster and rushed out the back of the tent emptying his stomach onto the dirt. Wiping his mouth the trudged back over the Gaster his flames tinged green.

Gaster shot up "Grillby are you okay?! I'm sorry I was just teasing!" He said worried

Grillby groaned leaning into the other "sorry… i just… my mind wandered away again..."

Gaster hugged him "it'll be okay my love..."

Grillby nuzzled into him "hope so… if-if anyone bothers you. You'll tell me right? Or at least the king or queen."

"I can take care of myself you know, but I will" he promised

Grilby sighed dimming "sorry… i know you can take care of yourself."

"No don't be sad" Gaster said and kissed him wrapping his arms around him. "Wanna get vengeance on Asgore by fucking on his bed?"

Grillby chuckled nuzzling into him "you do realize that they will come back and this situation will just happen all over again. However, cuddling in our nakedness works for me. If that's okay?"

Gaster nodded and opened the blanket "get in here" he purred

Grillby chuckled nuzzling Gaster before lifting him up letting Gaster's legs straddle him as he walked to the bed. Flopping down on his back Grillby wiggled comfortably onto the bed.

Gaster purred and nuzzled him with a coo.

Grillby chuckled stealing a kiss. "Love you."

Gaster kissed back "love you too"

Grillby smiled easing into the comfortable bed closing his eyes. "Today has been quite eventful."

"Yeah it has" Gaster said with a yawn

Grillby huffed a hot breath into Gaster's face. "You wear me out. How old are you again? 10-15? Heh."

"2" he said in the most babyish voice he could

Grillby giggled moving them so he cradled the other "oh my dear. So young. I will now have two babies to raise. I might need to get some diapers you already run around stark naked. Hehehhe."

Gaster barked out a laugh "you ass!"

Grillby chuckled pinching Gaster's sacrum "your ass~"

Gaster squeaked and bat at him "meanieeeeee"

"Aw does my darling baby not wike that?" Grillby cooed his voice taking on one that someone would speak to a baby.

"Awwy does my darling fkrefwy want a slap on the bottom?"

Grillby cackled loudly wiping at a few tears. "I love you so much."

Gaster laughed "I know" he said cuddling to his side

Grillby grinned pulling him closer and leaning his head on top of Gaster's. With a yawn Grillby mumbled "i'm going to sleep. Old men like me need it so we aren't grouchy. Wake me up if they come back."

"I am sleeping too" he said with a yawn

Grillby chuckled smiling "guess they'll just have to move us or find somewhere else to sleep."

Gaster nodded mumbling back going into sleep easily now that his fears were abated and his horniness dealt with

Grillby hummed holding Gaster close before falling asleep as well


End file.
